


Star Light, Star Bright

by happy_hufflepuffle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Walks In The Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_hufflepuffle/pseuds/happy_hufflepuffle
Summary: Dan and Phil take a midnight walk.





	Star Light, Star Bright

Phil falls face down onto the couch with a sigh. It's around midnight, but he can't sleep. His brain is buzzing with random thoughts, probably not helped by the packet of marshmallows he ate after dinner, and the moon is too luminescent, the stars too bright. Outside, the normally noisy streets are quiet, the silence broken only by the occasional sound of distant cars. He rubs his head absently; a bruise is forming from where he collided yet again with the glass door in the kitchen. He'll have to remember to tell Dan about it in the morning. Or maybe he'll tweet about it instead. Dan will laugh at him, soft and fond, his favourite Dan-laugh. "Not again, Phil," he'll say. And then Phil might joke that he's losing brain cells, laughing when Dan quips that they were nonexistent in the first place. Then if he's feeling brave enough, he might smile at Dan, "You love me despite my lack of brain cells." and Dan will smile back, "I do."

But then the moment will pass and Dan will wander off to find breakfast, and Phil will be left with a seemingly constant question: What did it mean? Dan will yell about his missing cereal ("Really, Phil? _Again_?"), and the moment will be saved along with all the others in the back of Phil's head. 

"Can't sleep?" Dan's awake, it seems.

"Mmf,"

"Do you want to... never mind,"

Phil lifts his face just enough for his words to be audible. "Want to what?"

"Um, I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk."

Because his face is squashed into the couch pillows, Phil can't see Dan's expression, so he can't tell if he's joking. 

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Phil, you're going to have to get off the couch."

With another sigh, Phil rolls off the couch with a thump, bashing his elbow on the coffee table as he goes. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he mutters.

"That's what she said."

"Do you want me to come walking with you or not?"

_________________________________________________

"How's your elbow?" Dan asks, once they've grabbed coats and keys and shoes and set off down the street.

"It's fine," Phil grins, "You know me, I'm like a clumsy baby giraffe."

Then he remembers the bruise on his head, so he tells Dan about walking into the glass door, and consequently losing brain cells. As expected, Dan jokes about Phil's lack of brain cells, and they laugh. Phil is suddenly struck by the absurdity of what they are doing. This is a conversation that would normally be had in their kitchen, anime playing faintly in the background, as morning sunlight streams through the kitchen windows and Dan automatically makes both of their breakfasts. 

But they're here. Walking down an eerily empty street lit only by streetlights, the background noise the distant cars that Phil heard earlier. Instead of sunlight, stars twinkle in the sky, and the night feels strangely like a promise. For some reason, nerves bubble in Phil's stomach. He tilts his head back slightly to see the stars and catches the edge of Dan's face in his peripheral. 

"Did you know," he says dreamily, still looking at the glimmering sky, "That all these stars are actually dead already? They're so far away that it takes a long time for the light to reach us."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dan smiling fondly. "I told you that, Phil."

"Mm." He's not paying attention, too busy watching the way Dan's eyes sparkle like little stars in the reflection from the streetlamps.

"What?"

"You're like the stars." He has no filter, not when the night has this kind of dreamlike quality to it.

"Wow. Thanks, Phil. I'm that dead inside am I?"

"I meant your eyes." His filter really is broken.

"... What?"

Phil stops walking and tries to explain about the light and reflections, and the night of promise, but his sleep-addled brain jumbles the words as they slip off his tongue and he's not sure if Dan even understands half of it.

"The lamp and it's kind of stars and... yeah." He trails off, because Dan's looking at him, all dimples and smile wrinkles and gentle eyes, and he suddenly can't remember what he was saying. Were they this close before? He can see Dan's eyelashes, and his breath crystallising in the cold air. Then Dan's lips are on his, a bit chapped and a bit cold from the night air. 

_Stars,_ he thinks, as they kiss and kiss under the infinite sky _.  
_

 


End file.
